


Option Four

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [15]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Conflict Resolution, Episode S04E09: Out of the Frying Pan, Episode: s04e08-09 Edge of Disaster, Episode: s07e05 A Matter of Perspective, Episode: s07e05 Snotlout's Angels, Fights, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, RTTE S01E04, Race To The Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Three Ways To Deal With Vikings Who Aren’t Getting Along by Stoick the Vast:Option One: Give them both axes and you let them fight to the end.Option Two: Give them both maces and you let them fight to the end.Option Three: Trick them into working together.The Dragon Riders Addendum:Option Four: Make-up sex.





	Option Four

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fourplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754945) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 
  * Inspired by [Excruciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719170) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 
  * Inspired by [Let's Hurt Hiccup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950291) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2017 for HTTYD Rarepair Week 2017 for the prompt: "Fight/Arguing."
> 
> This fic is a sort of sequel to my fic [Conflict Resolution.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678978) It directly references events in that fic.
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge and references to events **When Darkness Falls** , **Edge of Disaster** , **Out Of The Frying Pan** , **Snotlout’s Angels** , and **A Matter of Perspective**. It also references Defenders of Berk’s **A Tale of Two Dragons**.

**Three Ways To Deal With Vikings Who Aren’t Getting Along by Stoick the Vast:**  
Option One: Give them both axes and you let them fight to the end.  
Option Two: Give them both maces and you let them fight to the end.  
Option Three: Trick them into working together.

 

 

 

 **The Dragon Riders Addendum:**  
Option Four: Make-up sex.

 

 

 

Hiccup later found out that when the twins and himself had found Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout cuddling at their campsite that first night on Dragon’s Edge, that it had been a post-coital cuddle. Ruffnut had been right to a degree. Except it had been a post-make up sex cuddle. 

Hiccup had to be admit that it was interesting way to resolve a conflict. At least they weren’t fighting with axes or maces. Astrid was fantastic with an axe. It wouldn’t end well.

And as the six of them continued to live on Dragon’s Edge, what had transpired between Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout on their inaugural night there had snowballed. The six of them had ended up in a romantic relationship with each other. 

And make-up sex seemed to be the way to deal with all their intragroup conflicts.

 

 

 

“What, what were we arguing about?” Hiccup asked, panting. 

“We were arguing?” Snotlout replied, just as out of breath. 

Hiccup couldn’t even remember the conflict he and Snotlout had had that preceded this and his whole being felt so good that he truly didn’t care.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Hiccup murmured, moving so he could cuddle up with Snotlout.

And the two of them cuddled close and kissed, more interested in pleasing each other than some petty squabble. 

 

 

 

“I think Astrid’s fucking Ruffnut right now,” Snotlout whispered as he, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut sat by the fire. He grinned at Tuffnut’s action of covering his ears with his hands.

Technically they should have been back to the Edge by now, but the field trip to the island with the dragons that had been injured by Hunters had lasted longer than expected. 

“Well, Astrid did apologize to Ruff earlier,” Hiccup noted. He paused as he heard the moan of a woman— that was Ruff— from one of their tents. “I guess make-up sex is a part of the apology.”

“Make-up sex is the best,” Snotlout said. 

Meanwhile in the tent…

“Hey, while you’re down there,” Ruff whispered to Astrid. “Stick your finger in my butt.”

“What?” Astrid said, pausing from sucking Ruff’s clit. 

“Put your finger in my ass,” Ruff repeated. “Make the make-up sex be even more mindblowing, Hoff. Use—”

Astrid did exactly that.

The sound Ruffnut made was _fantastic_. 

“Make-up sex is the best,” Ruffnut later proclaimed, as she cuddled up close to Astrid.

 

 

 

Literally the first thing Snotlout asked when they got home after helping get the Eruptodon egg into the Grand Volcano was: “You two,” he pointed to Fishlegs and Hiccup; Hiccup’s eyes widened at being singled out, and Fishlegs mouthed “Me?” and pointed to himself, “Are going to go have sex, right?”

“We’re fine!” Hiccup had said. “Hicclegs is a-okay, right?” 

“Right!” Fishlegs exclaimed. 

They looked at each other for a long time, looking into each other’s eyes. Hiccup licked his lips. He took a deep breath. He felt hungry. Not for food.

“Oh, my gods, go have sex!” Snotlout exclaimed. “Hicclegs should totally go have sex, right? They need it! It’s not just me that thinks this, right? Back me up on this, Astrid, twins!” 

Hiccup broke eye contact with Fishlegs long enough to see Astrid and the twins nod their heads in agreement. 

“Seriously, go!” Astrid exclaimed. 

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs again. All Hiccup wanted was to kiss his face, make him feel so good…

“Yeah?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes,” Fishlegs replied, nodding. 

Hiccup grabbed Fishlegs’ hand and the two of them practically ran out of the room. 

“Three?” Hiccup later asked, as he lounged in the afterglow with Fishlegs. He mentally recalled, and— “Sounds about right,” he added.

Hiccup and Fishlegs slowly and luxuriously kissed, their mouths slightly open. 

“Snotlout was right,” Hiccup whispered, his breath hitting Fishlegs’ lips as he spoke. “We did need this.”

“Don’t tell him that,” Fishlegs whispered. 

Hiccup snorted quietly. 

 

 

 

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to blow Astrid’s mind with make-up sex,” Snotlout said, after they got back from Wingmaiden Island. He then hastily added to her, “If you want to have sex, of course.”

“Like I’m going to pass up Option Four,” Astrid said. She held out her hand for him to take. “See you guys, later,” she added with a grin. 

Snotlout was right. He did blow Astrid’s mind. She was blown away by how beautifully he treated her. The two of them normally enjoyed it rough, but tonight he worshipped her, like her body was a temple, gently, slowly, paying attention to all her desires. Like he revered her. 

And he did. 

 

 

 

Hiccup awoke to breakfast in bed care of Tuffnut. He had been irritated with Tuff because of the whole Vanaheim thing and Tuff had come last night to his hut to apologize, and well… he was waking up very pleased, that was for sure. 

Option Four was excellent but so was breakfast in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I consider the line about “body was a temple” to be a reference to a line from The Golden Girls. (Blanche says something to the effect of "I treat my body like a temple.)
> 
> It's entirely possible the Snotlout/Hiccup scene is a lowkey reference to a Scrubs scene between Perry Cox and Jordan Sullivan are in bed together and Cox is like "What were you mad about?" and Jordan is like, "I don't know."
> 
> It's also possible that Ruffnut asking Astrid to put her finger in her butt was inspired by "Fourplay" by afterandalasia where at some point, Elsa tells Hiccup to put his finger in Merida's butt. Though, I also remember a sense of "the character decided they wanted to do that." Maybe it's both. 
> 
> I also think that the Fishlegs/Hiccup scene is inspired by my conversations with afterandalasia about **Out Of The Frying Pan**.
> 
> Also, Hiccup having breakfast in bed is kind of inspired by “Excruciation” by evilwriter37 (and also the original fic, which is the sixth chapter of "Let's Hurt Hiccup" (content warning: fic contains rape and torture) because Hiccup makes a comment about breakfast in bed and I was like, "That is a thing I want to see now."


End file.
